


Sic Transit Etta

by chaletian



Category: Fringe
Genre: 2036, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what everyone thinks they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sic Transit Etta

Etta is odd.

This is what everyone thinks they know.

She’s been a part of the resistance movement as long as anyone can remember, ever since she was a kid, and she’s always been odd.

Etta doesn’t have any family.

This is what everyone thinks they know.

She’s lived in resistance camps and safe houses, in official foster housing and boxy Boston apartments. Her parents died in the purge (they assume) or maybe later (they’re not sure); there’s never been anyone else. Somehow, though, she’s always had food and clothes; she’s always looked like she’s had the security of someone who cares. (Have they mentioned she’s odd?)

Etta is naïve. Or unrealistic. Or delusional.

This is what everyone thinks they know.

Her interest in the first Fringe team isn’t a secret. Most people in these circles share it. People have written books about Olivia Dunham, about the Bishops, about Astrid Farnsworth. People wonder what they were like, and what happened to them. Theories abound but, really, everyone knows they died. What else could have happened? Etta keeps looking for clues with a determination that makes even the most fervent conspiracy theorists wonder what bee she has under bonnet. Everyone tells her she’s wasting her time. She doesn’t listen. (Odd.)

Etta doesn’t have any secrets.

This is what everyone thinks they know.

Etta says what she thinks; does what she says. She’s worked with Fringe Division for five years and been read however many times, and she’s always exactly what she seems. There are no secrets.

oOo

Etta is Henrietta Bishop, and she’s going to help her family turn back the invasion.

This is what Etta knows.


End file.
